Together We Stand, Together We Fall
by littleangelinlove
Summary: AU* Tristan and Rory fluff with a little Dean trouble mixed in


Together We Stand, Together We'll Fall  
Written by: LittleAngelInLove  
  
Summary: Just a cute Tristan/Rory fic that we all know I enjoy writing.  
Slightly AU, but if you love Rory and Tristan fluff, I'm sure you'll adore this story!  
Also, this takes place junior year. Tristan and Rory got together near the end of  
sophomore year. After Rory and Tristan's kiss and the concert fiasco. Okay? Okay.  
Ohhhh also, this takes place in about.. March.  
Ohhhh and instead of Rory and Dean breaking up because Rory wouldn't say 'I  
love you, they broke up because Rory caught Dean kissing another girl.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gilmore Girls, or any of it's characters. All I  
own is a few made up characters and the story's plot. although, like all Gilmore crazed fans, Chad Michael Murray is also someone I wish I owned. god he's sooo cute!  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and sexual innuendoes  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing to the rest of my stories. I'm glad to  
have so many loyal fans! If you'd like to see me update or write a particular story, just let me know and I'll do my best at posting it for you. Keep the reviews coming!  
  
Chapter One: Lovely day, wouldn't you say?  
  
Rory was sitting in her first hour class, tapping her pen on the top of her book while staring out the window. For only being 8:40 in the morning, it was surely turning into a fabulous day. Grateful that the day was beginning to look up, she grimaced as the memories from earlier that morning flooded over her.  
  
Loralei came running into Rory's room at 7 o'clock that morning, screaming childishly about Rory's Hello Kitty alarm clock hadn't gone off, and Rory had 25 minutes before she needed to get to school.  
  
Jumping out of bed, the first thing that popped into her head was that her bus would be leaving the bus stop at 7:10.  
  
"25 minutes?! Mom, my bus will be here in 10!" Rory cried frantically, tripping over her own feet while quickly getting into her uniform.  
  
Loralei poked her head into Rory's room confused, "The bus? Rory. you quit taking the bus at the beginning of this year."  
  
Rory blushed slightly, now remembering that her grandparents had bought Rory a 2000 XK8 Jaguar Convertible for completely her first year at Chilton at the top of her class.  
  
"Oh. right. I guess that slipped my mind for a moment." Rory said, slowing down slightly from her earlier warp speed.  
  
After getting dressed in her uniform and thanking god that she had taken her shower before she had gone to bed last night, she packed her things into her backpack and glanced at the clock. Realizing that is had already become 7:30 and that Rory was now running 5 minutes late, she ran into the kitchen. Kissing Loralei on the cheek and then ran out to her car and quickly speeding off to Chilton in hopes that she'd be able to make it to class before the final bell.  
  
It had taken her 10 minutes before she realized that she hadn't gotten any coffee into her system and that now it was too late to get some. Banging her head on the steering wheel while at a stop sign, Rory silently cursed, and sped the rest of the way to Chilton.  
  
Getting there at 7:56, Rory had to run into school, down the hallway, and to her locker. As if things couldn't possibly get worse, her locker wouldn't open. So, giving up 2 minutes later, Rory had to run to the other side of the building.  
  
Right as the bell rang, Rory slid into her desk beside Tristan in Advanced Calculus out of breath. Leaning her head on her arm as she took deep breaths, she turned her head to give a weak smile at Tristan and a mouthed 'hi' before their teacher, Mr. Welner, went on with the days lesson.  
  
Deep in thought, Rory jumped slightly when she heard the bell ring, signaling the first class of the day was over. Slowly getting up, she made her way to the door. Feeling Tristan place his hand on her left hip, Rory leaned backward into him and sighed.  
  
"Bad morning?" Tristan whispered huskily into her ear, leading her down the hall to her locker.  
  
"Oh, you have no idea." Rory said, handing Tristan her backpack as she spun the combination lock to her locker.  
  
"Oh, but I do. Loralei called me." Tristan said, laughing.  
  
Looking at Tristan as if he were insane, she began to bang her head on the locker, muttering about stupid alarm clocks and not enough coffee.  
  
Turning his head to look at her, his eyes widened in amusement as her grabbed her head.  
  
"Hey, don't do that! You'll put a dent in the locker!" Tristan told Rory bemused. "Besides, if you continue to do that, I won't be able to give you what I was going to give you before school. Only you were later than expected." Tristan trailed on, pulling a styrofoam cup from Starbucks out of his locker and handing it to Rory.  
  
"Coffee?! For me?!" Rory asked, her eyes lighting up like a little kid on Christmas.  
  
Not waiting for Tristan to answer if it was hers or not, she grabbed it from his hands and drank it hurriedly, while petting the side of the cup affectionately.  
  
Trying not to laugh at the girl in front of him, Tristan grabbed Rory's books and began to lead her down the hallway to her next class. Once in front of her classroom, Rory leaned up and gave Tristan a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Have I told you recently that you're the best boyfriend ever?" Rory asked, her eyes sparkling. Throwing her arms around Tristan in a quick embrace, she quickly kissed him on the cheek before telling him to leave her alone because she wasn't in the mood for being stalked.  
  
Laughing, Tristan made his way down the hallway that he had just came from and stopping in the door of his next class. Before he entered the classroom, he looked down the hall to the Headmaster's office where he saw an unmistakable bag boy wearing a Chilton uniform.  
  
Standing at the other end of the hallway with his mother and Headmaster Charleston, Dean Forester began glancing down the hall. Looking to his left, his eyes landed on one person in particular.  
  
Glaring at the boy, Dean shook his head, "Wow. this is turning out to be a wonderful day." Dean muttered under his breath while shaking his head.  
  
Still not believing his eyes, Tristan stepped into his classroom and took his regular seat next to two of his friends, Garrett and Caleb.  
  
"Hey, Tristan. Did you hear? Our favorite floppy hair friend Dean have decided to join the wonderful people here at Chilton." Garrett had said, his voice dripping with hate for the other kid.  
  
Ever since Dean had come to Chilton at the end of sophomore year, trying to fight Tristan, not many people liked him. There were a few girls who thought he was cute or considered dating him to make Tristan and Rory angry. Still, the male population and most of the female population disliked him greatly.  
  
Frowning, Tristan looked to his right where Garrett was seated and looked him into the eyes, "So that was Bean I saw just a second ago in the hallway?" Tristan asked.  
  
Nodding their heads, Caleb and Garrett both said 'yes' in unison.  
  
As the door began to open, Tristan knew this wasn't going to be good. Without having to look up, Tristan knew that staring back at him would be Dean Forester himself.  
  
"Great." Tristan said under his breath, glancing at Caleb and Garrett with a look on his face that said 'this guy better stay away from Rory.'  
  
After Tristan and Rory had gotten together, Dean had practically been stalking Rory. Sure, Dean had had some girlfriend's here and there, but every time Tristan stopped by Doose's market, or Rory and Tristan were walking around Stars Hollow holding hands, Dean was sure to come up and say something to the two of them. Although everyone knew Tristan could easily take Dean, Dean wasn't backing down.  
  
At the end of class, Tristan walked out with Caleb and Garrett beside him. Passing Dean on their way out, Tristan slightly bumped into him.  
  
Dean turned around, anger flashing in his eyes. "Look, it's the accountant. Ready to do my taxes?" Dean asked, sizing Tristan up.  
  
Before anything went any farther, Rory slipped in front of Tristan, greeting Caleb and Garrett and wrapping her arms around Tristan.  
  
"Hey baby." Tristan said, lowering his mouth to meet Rory's, Dean forgotten for the moment.  
  
Pulling away, Rory smiled and turned around in Tristan's arms, for the first time realizing Dean standing there.  
  
Rory's mouth formed an 'O' as she saw Dean staring intensely at the four of them. 'What is Dean doing at Chilton? AND in a Chilton's uniform?' Rory thought to herself, confusion etched in her brow.  
  
"Dean, hello." Rory said, leaning further into Tristan, afraid of what Dean was going to do.  
  
"Wow, Tristan, I'm shocked. Still with Rory even though she isn't sleeping with you? And here I thought you were just after some ass. Oh. Wait. let me guess you're sleeping around on her. Right?" Dean asked, a smirk placed on his face.  
  
Feeling Tristan tense against her, Rory tilted her head innocently. "Dean. unlike you, Tristan is a real man, and well. he doesn't cheat on his girlfriends. I know that's a hard concept for you to grasp." Rory said, her beautiful face breaking out into a wide smile.  
  
Dean growled angrily and began to advance towards Rory. The two boys who had been laughing only seconds earlier stepping in front of Rory and Tristan, looks of death etched on their handsome faces.  
  
"Whoa there bag boy. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Garrett asked, looking angrily into Dean's eyes.  
  
Before things went to farther, Mr. Medina stepped out of his classroom.  
  
"What is going on here?! The bell is going to ring in about a minute and thirty seconds and the five of you are standing in the halls prepared to fight? Get to class. NOW." Mr. Medina barked at them.  
  
Smiling innocently, Rory stepped out of Tristan's arms for a few seconds. "Sorry Mr. Medina, but Caleb, Garrett, and Tristan were just trying to help me. Dean was trying to get in my face and well. you know how protective these three are of me." Rory said, smiling. Since Max and her mother, Loralei, had gotten back together, she knew Max would see things her way.  
  
Nodding in understanding, Mr. Medina excused the five of them, after telling Dean that he had better behave since Chilton frowned upon fighting.  
  
Through the course of the day, Tristan was upset to discover that he had 4 classes with bag boy. Two of which, Tristan also shared with Rory. By the end of the day, Tristan couldn't wait to get out of there.  
  
Standing outside in the quad, Rory was talking to Paris about the Franklin with Louise and Madeline when Tristan came out and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Nudging Tristan in the side, Rory continued her conversation with the three girls.  
  
"So we'll be meeting at my house tonight to work on the editing?" Rory asked.  
Nodding, Paris smiled, "Yes. We'll see you tonight. Bye Rory, See you Tristan." Paris, Louise, and Madeline all said, waving goodbye and stepping into Paris' car.  
  
Paris had gotten over Tristan and Rory being together when Rory introduced Paris to Luke's nephew, Jess Mariano. Instantly hitting it off, Tristan was long forgotten and Rory and Paris were able to become close friends.  
  
Waving as the girls pulled out of Chilton, Rory turned around to face Chilton. Leaning against her car, Tristan placed his hands on her hips and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey." Tristan said quietly, looking down at her, his thumbs caressing her hips.  
  
"Hey." Rory said, smiling up into those amazingly blue eyes of his. She could stare into his eyes all day, she thought silently to herself.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Tristan asked, his head lowering a little each time he spoke.  
  
"Madeline, Louise, and Paris are coming over to work on some articles for the Franklin at 5. then I'm going to do my homework, although I don't have too much, surprisingly. Then at about. 7:30 I'm expecting you at my house to have a movie night my mom and me." Rory told him matter of factly (factly isn't a word, is it?), also gravitating closer to him as time went on.  
  
"Oh?" Tristan asked, smirking down at her, his mouth hovering above hers.  
  
"Mmhmm." Rory mumbled, capturing Tristan's lips with her own. Their kiss at first was slow and gentle, full of love for one another. As time progressed, it became more needy. Tristan slid his tongue over Rory's lips, begging for entrance. Parting her lips, Tristan began to massage Rory's tongue with his own. Playing with the nape of his neck, Rory silently thanked god that she was leaning against her car because she could feel her knees giving out.  
  
Slowly pulling away, Tristan's head was spinning, "I love you." He whispered into her ear, while taking in her scent.  
  
Smiling she whispered, "I love you, too."  
  
A few minutes later, Rory pulled away and grinned at Tristan, "I have to get going." She told him, getting into her car and putting the key into the ignition. Nodding, Tristan leaned down and kissed her on the lips, promising to see her at 7:30.  
  
Pulling out of Chilton's parking lot, Rory turned up the volume of Duncan Sheik's barely breathing and glanced in her rear view mirror, watching as Tristan slowly got into his car.  
  
As Rory was at a stop sign, her cell phone began to ring. Searching through her purse, she looked at the caller id to see who it was. 'Hottie' began flashing on the faceplate and Rory laughed.  
  
"Tristan Janlan DuGrey, would you like to explain to me why you're now known as 'Hottie' when you call me?" Rory giggled, keeping her eye on the road as she began to drive again.  
  
"Loralei Leigh Gilmore, are you accusing me of stealing your phone and renaming myself?" Tristan asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Actually, Mr. DuGrey, that's exactly what I'm doing." Rory said, coming to another stop sign.  
  
"Okay, okay, I confess." Tristan said, chuckling softly into the phone.  
  
"So, what'd you want?" Rory asked, trying to sound angry, although she was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I wanted to ask you a question." Tristan said, sarcasm out of his voice.  
  
Glancing in the rear view mirror before switching lanes to get off of the highway and onto the fastest route to Stars Hollow, Rory smiled, "Oh? What's that?" Rory asked, gunning the engine to make it home in about 3 minutes.  
  
"Today was a lovely day, wouldn't you say?" Tristan asked, walking up the steps to his room. Laughing as Rory began to giggle.  
  
Pulling into her driveway and stepping out of her car, she began to laugh uncontrollably, "Oh yes. just lovely." Rory said, "I have to go take a shower, I'll see you at 7:30." She said, quickly adding, "No, you can't join me, either."  
  
Taking off his uniform and heading to the bathroom himself, Tristan stopped by his computer and laughed, "Okay, okay. I'll talk to you later baby, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. Bye Tris." Rory said, hanging up the phone and throwing it behind her.  
  
Smiling at the phone, Tristan placed it in its cradle, softly chuckling as he imagined Rory just throwing the phone carelessly around the house.  
  
Heading towards the shower, both of them with identical smiles on their faces. 'Today wasn't that bad.' Both of them simultaneously thinking.  
  
Okay, that's the first chapter of my newest story. What do you think? Good, bad? Well, let me know! I love yah guys! 


End file.
